Electrical cables are used for interconnecting an electronical device and a power source for powering the electronical device. Electronical devices often contain a battery that can be charged. A power source may be a charger or a mains transformer. There are many electronical devices today comprising rechargeable batteries and that are frequently connected to a charger. Today, smartphones and tablets are charged on a daily basis in most homes around the world. There are also other electronical devices, machines, and tools that run on rechargeable batteries; such as electrical hand tools (e.g. screw drivers), kitchen devices (e.g. a mixer) and toys (e.g. a radio controlled car). Larger devices such as electric lawn mowers, bikes and cars are also connected to a power source for powering and charging.
Typically a cable to interconnect a smartphone or a tablet with a power source is using a de-facto standard connector such as Apple Lightning connector or a standard connector. One standard for connectors is the Universal Serial Bus (USB) industrial standard that among other things defines power supply between electronic devices and between an electronic device and a power source.
Unfortunately it has turned out that things can go wrong during charging of electronical devices and there are several incidents were devices, batteries and chargers have caused fire that has led to injury on both humans and property. Due to the risk of fire, people have even been advised not to leave electronical devices connected to chargers unattended, especially overnight, and to consider where the items are being left whilst they are charged; e.g. if a product is charged on a flammable surface, it increases the risk of a fire spreading.